The Truth and The Toad
by Pickled Toads and Blackboards
Summary: Hogwarts (Students and staff) gather to hear the truth of 'The Great Harry Potter". James Sirius Potter was bound to have a personality like that of his Grandfather and his Grandfather's best friend. By 'accident' he sends 5 of the HP books to his Dad's 5th year, however, not before picking up the mini 'Golden trio' first from their 1st year. Umbridge's plan will be her downfall...


**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! IT"S ALL J.K'S!**

* * *

**Purposely by Accident**

-December 2020, Hogwarts (Christmas Holidays)-

"Who in hell's name bothered to write this many books about Dad?" James asked as he gaped at the bundle of books on the already overly-book-inhabited table.

The Room of Requirement, despite the effects of the fiendfyre outburst from 22 years ago, was functioning as well as it had done before. Now, instead of the dense clutter that had originally existed, a few desks and chairs, a rather large golden frame with no inhabitant and, for some strange reason, a bronze bowl of sherbet Lemons seemed to be the only pieces of furniture remaining.

Albus came over to where his older brother stood.

"I think the more appropriate question would be _how_," he said equally as curious, "and _why_."

A thought suddenly occurred to James.

"Remember what Dad told us about his Hogwarts years?" James asked Albus.

Albus nodded tentatively.

"Well, remember him talking about that woman, y'know, the one who tried to get the ministry and Hogwarts to turn on him?" James was now holding the largest of the seven books containing Harry's fifth-year life.

Albus nodded again, uncertainty appeared on his face and he looked questioningly at his older brother as 'the grin' came across it. He knew that 'grin' well. It was the facial expression James wore when he was planning something.

"Well, I was thinking…" He hesitated, "We could send the books back to Dad's 'era' and give him a bit of a break from the hate, let him feel the love-"

"We can't do that!" Albus spluttered, clearly alarmed by his brother's idea, "It's too dangerous!"

"Ahem!"

James dropped the book and lay open on the floor while Albus grew rigid. Both boys drew their wands out cautiously, looked at each other and turned around.

The previously empty frame hanging on the wall now contained a rather old man with an extremely long beard and twinkling eyes that seemed to read through the two boys staring at him.

"Sherbet lemon?" The portrait asked, pointing at the bowl.

"Professor Dumbledore!" James shouted, pointing at the painting.

Yes dear boy, that is my name." The portrait said, smiling and eyes twinkling, "I heard you talking about sending the books down to when your father was at school here."

James nodded while Albus shook his head.

"Not a bad idea," Dumbledore said after a while, " It doesn't seem a bad idea seeing as poor Harry does have an extremely stressful time in his fifth year. However-"

Albus' mouth was hanging wide open like a fish out of water while James stood awed that 'The Great Albus Dumbledore' seemed to find his idea to be a good one.

"However," he continued, chuckling to himself as he observed the boy's faces, "You must revel nothing of the future…I trust you are aware that the consequences will be severe if you do. Also, you mustn't go yourselves."

James looked as though he wanted to argue, but chose not to. He looked very much like he wanted to join in with the 'fun'.

"Sir," Albus asked the portrait politely, " If I may ask, how long have you been in here for?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Well, you see my dear boy, I was-"

While the two were not looking James took out his wand, and muttering a spell under his breath, cast a spell over the stack of books before turning back to where his brother stood. He looked content and he noticed Dumbledore smiling, his eyes twinkling more than before. It was as if he knew what James had been up to.

Suddenly, a black hole appeared in the floor. It swirled around while a misty smoke shrouded it. James looked at the portrait of Dumbledore and it nodded.

"All you need to do is think of a time and place then drop the books in, " Dumbledore said simply, "and, If by chance you wish to send the books to a different time, all you need to do is think that also…" Dumbledore chuckled again.

James grinned widely and picked up the first four books before looked at the fifth.

"Can't we send this one as well?" James asked, "I'm sure this one will help Dad a lot."

"As long as you erase anything that comes after the 'present time'"

James nodded and Albus took the book and cleared over half of its pages.

"Al, stand over there for a sec"

In the black hole appeared a Hogwarts corridor, however, something was slightly odd about it. James dropped the books in before Albus could say or do anything and they watch a very young bespectacled boy of about 11, a taller red-headed boy and a small girl with very bushy hair making their way briskly into the picture as the books dropped down from above them. They watched as one book hit the red-headed boy on the head and the rest come down on the trio. The three children looked up to where the books had fallen, but all they could see was a stone ceiling.

"JAMES!" Albus shouted, realizing who the children were, "That's not the right year"

James smirked then replied, "Oh, whoops, imagined the wrong year!"

Albus turned again, just in time to watch the three children and the five books disappear into the air.

"What did you do?"

"Made the books into a portkey that transports them to the year of 1995," James replied still grinning, "Don't worry, I made a mental note to the past Professor Dumbledore to wipe their memories after the reading. Can you imagine the look on Dad's face when he sees a 'mini-me' of himself? And anyways, the books will portkey them back to where they were afterwards."

Albus knew it was wrong but couldn't help finding the funny side to it.

"I guess we can't do anything about it now…"

* * *

-(November 1995) The Great Hall, Hogwarts-

Umbridge sat at the High Table sipping here pink coloured tea. She delighted in the disgusted and frightened looks that the Potter boy was getting while he sat at the Gryffindor table doing nothing while everyone else ate. _Ah, yes_. She thought to herself. _The Great Harry Potter would be reduced to no more than a scumbag before the year ended. Bliss._

* * *

"Potter!" Malfoy cooed from where he sat amongst his Slytherin chums, "You seem to have finally lost it, haven't you?"

Harry ignored him.

"All this rubbish," he continued mockingly, "I'm surprised you're still here…"

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Ron warned, glaring at him while Hermione patted Harry's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"Oooh, scary!" Malfoy jeered, " So Potter, who's gonna die for you next time? Dear old Cedric was your most recent human barricade, Mummy's not-"

An alarmingly loud crackle filled The Great Hall. Hermione was no longer patting Harry on the shoulder. He was gone.

"MISTER POTTER! LET GO OF THE STUDENT IMMEDIATELY! DETENTION!"

The Hall turned to the sound of someone whimpering. Harry was holding Draco Malfoy at the wall by the collar of his shirt, wand just under Malfoy's chin.

_Curse him, Harry. Go on, he deserves it._ A familiar voice seemed to be egging him on to do something.

_Do it!_ Said the strange voice again.

_It sounds convincing_, Harry thought to himself. _He does deserve it afterall._

"Let go of me!" Malfoy gasped as he struggled under Harry's clutches, but Harry stood firm.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted form across the room, "HARRY LET GO OF HIM!"

Ron was already running to get his best friend off his enemy, something he didn't believe he'd ever do.

"Potter!" McGonagall shouted as she ran forward.

Harry loosened his grip and Malfoy scampered away as the students and staff of Hogwarts watched.

"He's really gone mad, hasn't he?" A second year asked her friend who nodded.

"The paper's must be telling the truth"

"He apparated in Hogwarts!" A Seventh Year shouted, sounding both shocked and amazed, "It's meant to be impossible!"

Whispers buzzed through the air, but Harry took no notice of them.

"100 points from Gryffindor!" Umbridge declared as Snape watched. _Had the boy really apparated?_

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but he didn't say a word. He merely watched what was unfolding. _What a powerful boy Harry was. There was no doubt about it._

At that moment, there was a loud sound of something heavy hitting the ground. bright red hair and Three children, one with dark messy hair, the second with the last with bushy hair, lay on the ground, surrounded by books. Hermione stood up, weary and hoping she was wrong, bent over the bushy-haired girl. The movement seemed to have awoken her and the two Hermione's stared at each other. They both screamed, waking up the other two children.

"Isn't that, Ronald Weasly?" someone asked from the crowds that were gathering, "That's Potter right?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Everyone, calm down!" Dumbledore was making his way down the steps and knelt down next to the children. He waved his hand over the books and smiled as though he had heard something.

"There is no need to panic," He said softly as Harry and Ron walked over to where their younger selves sat, "Young Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley have just accidentally arrived here from the past."

"How old are you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked the small boy.

"Eleven, Professor Dumbledore," He replied, his voice higher and gentler than his voice now.

"And how did you end up here?"

"The books fell from the sky!" Ron said, pointing at the books while Fifteen-Year old Ron turned a deep red, "Hit my head and all!"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione shouted finally, " The books flashed white and-"

It seemed that the trio had only realised that they did not recognise many of the people in the room. They stood up quickly.

"Sir, where are we?" Eleven year old Harry asked.

"A little into the future, my dear boy."

Little Harry turned to where his older-self stood looking very confused. McGonagall said something to the three children and they walked over to their older selves.

"Blimey!" Ron gasped as he look at himself, "Bit of a midget I was…"

The younger Ron looked slightly offended while older Ron stopped and looked over at the two Harry's who were still staring at each other. Ron laughed and pointed as the two Hermione's stood with their arms crossed and looking confused.

"I was wrong," Ron declared just as his younger self said, "Blimey Harry, you don't grow that much in four years, do you?"

Umbridge came down the steps and picked up the books that were at her feet while everyone remained distracted by the strange scene.

"Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone," She read out loud. She smiled showing her ugly teeth as people looked up from the trio and trio, "Let's find out the truth, all of your little secrets will be uncovered, Potter."

She waved her wand over it, apparently checking to see if the information was reliable. She grinned more wider and menacing than ever.

"Let's see who the liar is, Potter!"

"What?" Harry asked, "Are those books about me? You have no right to read about my life!"

"Oh don't I? I'm sure the Minister would agree with me in this situation, Potter."

Umbridge waved her wand and bolted the great doors.

"No one will be leaving this room. Now Potter, it's time to start the reading."

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's not that great. I did make one of these once before, but it got deleted -_-. I haven't been fanfictioning for ages.**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
